


Always Darling

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a dream I had about Tom giving me a huge hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling quite sad when I wrote this and it made me feel a little bit better and so after thinking hard, I wanted to share this with all of you as this is for anyone whose had a bad day and feels like an outsider. Also the part about doing things in glass is true, it's a hobby of mine. Anyways, will be posting 2 more comfort stories after this one hope you enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed :) enjoy! I am in this story as Tom's girl-friend

Half the time I kept things to myself because I have been burned so many times telling people how I feel. Not with Tom, he understood me with his vast patience even when I told him that I didn't want to depress him by telling him all that was on my mind.

There were thoughts that made me tired, made me not feel like doing anything. Today was one of those days, I had to go and face my glass class, it was a hobby one that I had mixed feeling about.

I was about half way through class not really enjoying myself when a buzz came from the door. My Teacher opened it and Tom rushed in.

My heart melted at the sight of him as he took me to a secluded corner on the small balcony outside the work room. "I'm so happy you're here, oh Tom I can't stand these people and…" my words were cut off as he kissed me with a fiery passion that I never quite knew he had.

 I moaned acutely into the kiss savoring every moment of it till we parted for air. "You are the most wonderful man I've ever met, I don't get why you put up with me and my issues upon issues" I said. "Darling, just because life dealt you a bum hand doesn't mean you are not worthy of good in your life.

You are worthy of it" he said genuinely. "Thank you for being there for me Tom, it's good to know I can count on you" I said as he pulled me in for another embrace. "Always, darling" he said as we kissed again.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this :) Thank you for reading :)


End file.
